falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier's Advanced Medicals
"Xavier's Advanced Medicals: Biotechnology at its MAX" -XAM slogan Xavier's Advanced Medicals, more commonly known as E-XAM by New Yorkers, was an American company headquartered in Manhattan, New York that invented, produced, and sold medicine and medical equipment mainly to customers of the New England Commonwealth, but had offices and consumer groups in other commonwealths. Background Xavier's Advanced Medicals was a New York City based company founded in 2034 that specialized in medical and cybernetics equipment that could be taken off and on with ease. It invested in a multitude of other fields, including nuclear engineering, water purification systems, solar energy and chemical weapons. It had dozens of research facilities and test centers across the former states of New York and New Jersey, including nearly 50 "test clinics" in the inner city centers of New York, Newark, Jersey City, and Buffalo. Since the early 2040s, the company was constantly being pulled to accept merge deals with other companies, which both craved and feared the rise of XAM. The most notable deal it came close to make was with global pharmaceutical leader Med-Tek, which promised XAM's CEO Henry Polings wealth and fame if he handed over the company; this deal however, never fully formed and Med-Tek grew more hostile towards XAM in later years. In the 40 years leading up to the Great War, XAM invented hundreds of new tools and pieces of equipment to be used in the field of medicine, However, its most infamous invention was the Voicifier X3000, '''its first invention and one of its best selling products even in the 2070s. Another infamous product was its '''Doctor-Now '''Robot, which was considered a technological marvel when it was first shown to the public in 2059. Known Product Line '''Voicifier X300 Floworum Acheway Pip-Med Corvega Doc 3 Doctor-Now Back-a-bone * Mark 1 * Mark 2 * Mark 5 * Mark 17 Straightmind Comandaphyl Wronkoke Partnerships To further its reach to consumers across America, XAM CEO Henry Polings created the program, "American Med-Trip" to partner up with popular companies and sell products to the masses. In 2056, XAM partnered up with Chryslus Corvega to create the "Coverage Doc 3" automobile, which covered the passengers with firm but safe bio foam when the car comes to a crash. In 2058, XAM and RobCo Industries created the Pip-Med, a wearable computer specially designed for disabled patients and the elderly to administer medication immediately from the Pip-Med to the wearer's bloodstream. During the Resource Wars, the NYPD hired XAM to design and build dozens of Gas and Explosive Detectors across the city. While in its 10 year mission, the detectors traced and located roughly 14 thousand harmful gas devices and traces of explosive material, but none linked to Chinese or foreign plans to attack the city. Instead, most of the 'gas devices' were either construction equipment or people emitting above-normal loads of carbon dioxide. Meanwhile, all explosive material was located in construction sites, and were used for legitimate demolition purposes. Known Locations XAM Headquarters: '''Official site of operations for all of XAM's business and public operations '''Connecticut Server Base: '''Emergency Information and Communications Center, where in case of natural disaster or nuclear war, any messages sent out by high-ranking XAM officials would almost certainly reach their destination. '''Newark XAM Technical Laboratories: '''A research station focused on the production and improvement of cybernetics. '''Jersey City Industrial Site: '''Site where most of XAM's Doctor-now bots were created and programmed. '''XAM Buffalo Branch: XAM's research center and office site representing the North New York Region XAM Test Center 44-R: A former secretive location established in 2066 where a select few of hard-minded scientists and researchers would inject experimental drugs into unwilling civilians in an effort to synthesize safe drugs for commercialization. The same year the Test Centers were established, was the same year when XAM declared it had gone without any unethical animal testing. XAM Test Center 22-R: A research center that focused on creating chemical weapons for the United States Military. This Test center was closed after a controversial case settling that 3 of the researchers, two of which were of Chinese descent, were compiling intelligence to send to the Chinese Government. Times Square Gas Detector Station: In response to Chinese spies in America, the NYPD called for XAM to build a Gas and explosive device Detector in Times Square, which even during the war, had hundreds of thousands of people visit it a week. Location and Description of XAM Headquarters XAM's headquarters, located in Manhattan's Midtown, was made up of two skyscrapers (X and AM were the tower's names) connecting at the 45th and 90th floors, with the interior enclosed in thick lead-lined steel plates. The buildings were originally planned to go as high as 137 floors each during the beginning of construction in 2042, but due to zoning laws, and fear of potential bankruptcy, the X tower loomed at only 90 floors (920 feet) while the AM tower went up to 95 floors (970 feet). The headquarters acted as an office for XAM employees, an active hospital with 24/7 care, and a research facility that extended from Basement Level 1 to Surface Level 6. To provide and care for the ten thousand patients the on-site hospital can house, XAM kept the largest stash of chems, including 100,000 doses of Wronkoke, and medical equipment in the city, which many newspapers claimed was "The Chem House of New York" The buildings also were self sufficient, with a full-sized nuclear reactor powering X and AM. In 2068, XAM bought the property around the northern side of the building, which it later destroyed and replaced with the XAM Museum and Tour Site. Inside, the company presented its most famous inventions and monthly progress reports on how it continues to make the world a better place. When the bombs fell in 2077, most of the headquarters remained intact, with, as the site computer System MAX explains, "Little damage to the interiors of towers X and AM, with only the top two floors of AM tower completely blown away by nuclear wind. Due to the building defenses against radiation and potential high-yield blasts, the XAM headquarters had the highest alive to dead ratio in the country at the time, with 5 people dead for every 3,700 alive. Most of the 18,500 people inside were spared from the nuclear hellfire. Notes about XAM Headquarters: Due to a programming error installed in its Emergency Defense Protocol that made it necessary to keep the building's survivability rate at least 85% for 6 months, computer System MAX turned on all of the 5,677 Doctor-Now Bots in the buildings and made them turn on all the surviving patients and staff in the buildings, killing everyone on the third day after the war. By the sixth month after the war, System MAX sent a message to all Regional Branch Offices regarding its success. The survivability rate for System Max and the Doctor-Now Bots was 98% for the first 24 months. Post-War Events surrounding XAM Staff and sites Immediately after the war, Henry Polings, who was in a conference in Las Angeles regarding building a research center near Monterey Bay, called for status report of all XAM installations and centers, but no response came from anywhere. He continued to call for help and information for three weeks, before being forced to leave due to increasing radiation levels. Before leaving, he issued '''Emergency Protocol 12-CB. '''After leaving, there is no official record of Henry Polings In Newark, New Jersey, the XAM Technical Laboratories, a 45 story building, collapsed shortly after the first bombs exploded, leaving a massive pile of twisted metal and concrete for several blocks. In the Connecticut Server Base, due to extensive damage to the site's computers, along with a united suicide of 13 of the 15 engineers and programmers, no messages sent by any high ranking XAM official could be sent from long distances. Out of the probably hundreds of messages sent over the first few days after the war, only three messages were partially successful in reaching their destination. One of which was System Max's message to XAM's regional offices regarding its success in keeping the headquarter's survival rate at above 85%. Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Pre-War Group